Pokemon Riddles
by Clair Aragon
Summary: Just like the name suggest! This is a riddle game of "Who am I?" involving a certain Pokemon. Review who you think it is and if you get it right, you get a cookie! Well, maybe not, but I wish! XD Updated daily. If anyone wants a one-shot when they win, PM me and I'll make you one. Pokemon based. If you get the answer correct, I'll review one of your Pokemon stories! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Who doesn't like riddles about Pokemon! So I'm going to post this every day during the summer or so I hope. Please review your answers, I'd love to see what you think! I'll put 1to5 stars for difficulty beside the number. (or what I think anyways XD)

Riddle 1*: With Electric in my name, I represent a wolf pup. You can find me underneath a cycling road. Who am I?


	2. Chapter 2

Answer: Electrike! Yay everyone gets a cookie! ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!

Riddle #2**: In battle, I lick my lips. After evolving, I suck up the sun's energy sip by sip. Who am I?


	3. Chapter 3

Answer: Aww...nobody got it right. I must've made it harder than I thought! Cool! The answer is Houndoom, it licks its lips in battle and when the it mega evolves it gets solar power as an ability that gives it 1.5 spA when there's sun, therefore stealing its energy, but it's hp goes down 1/16 each turn the sun's around.

Riddle 3***: I was retyped in sixth gen, yet I can still use a dragon gem. I intimidate my fools before they even start, though my speed is my fault. Who Am I?


	4. Chapter 4

Answer: Granbull, though Mawile was a great guess, but it can't learn any dragon type moves. And surprisingly Granbull has less speed than Mawile

Riddle 4**: I need a sun stone to evolve, yet I'm the weakest. A drought degrades my health, but it helps with my Solarbeam. Who am I?


	5. Chapter 5

Answer: Sunkern

Riddle 5**: Beauty is the key, yet sometimes a swap and a scale will set me free. Who am I?


	6. Chapter 6

Answer: Feebas/Milotic

Riddle 6**:

Iron is a tasty treat  
You'll be sure to run if we meet

Thank you guest for the riddle! I haven't ran out of them yet, but this one was really good so thanks! If anyone wants to give me a riddle in the reviews, I'll PM you to guess for an answer to yours than put it on here for everyone to guess. :3


	7. Chapter 7

Answer: Aggron Family

Riddle 7***:

With a blue ball on my tail

And a fluff made of a cotton bale

What am I?


	8. Chapter 8

**Answer:** Flaaffy! Thanks for reviewing! Tell me you want for a prize in a PM if anything!

 **Riddle**:**

From our world I look like a Yorkie

I come from the region with Mr. Porky

I'm the most famous puppy

I'll be your favorite buddy


	9. Chapter 9

Answer: Lillipup!

Riddle 9**:

Though I'm a flying, I cannot learn fly

I'm banned from little cup because my attack stat is so high

Uturn me in and Uturn me out

Enough to make the oppenent shout

Who am I?

Sorry if none none of these questions deal with the anime. I don't really watch it. I'm more of a competive person.


	10. Chapter 10

Answer: Scyther!

Riddles***:

Flamed in a pure light

Fight me with all your might

I am your ideals

In N's castle I'm am revealed

Who am I?


	11. Chapter 11

Answer: It was Reshiram, cause I thought he was the legendary for ideals, but he was the one for truth. My mistake, lol! Zekrom is the legendary for ideals.

Riddle****:

When I rampage, people have to rewrite maps

I scour the mountain high and low

To find a steady home, perhaps

With my sandstorm, I can crush you with one blow

Who am I?


	12. Chapter 12

**Answer:** Tyranitar!

 **Riddle*:**

Part of the trio of birds, I fly

The flames pass me by

...

I wanted to ask some of you a question. I want to write a original story, but I do not know where to post or if I should post it at all. I know of the classic sites, fictionpress, wattpad, and quotev. Is there any others that I should know about, and should I post it or keep it to myself so nobody steals my idea?


	13. Chapter 13

Answer: Moltres

Riddle**:

Use me as a shield

Use me as a sword

I have no guard out on the field

I'll slash my foes like a lord

Who am I?

...

Thanks for the insight to me posting an original story somewhere. I might do it after I get done exploring the new Pokemon games. When the games come out, I'm taking a break from this site for four or five days to play the games fully. Hope you enjoy the new games, too!


	14. Chapter 14

Answer: Aegislash

Riddle:

I'm the slowest ice type of them all!

I can't walk, I can only roll, roll, roll!

My notorious move is ice ball.

You can find me at the shoal.

Who am I?


	15. Chapter 15

Answer: Spheal!

Riddle***:

Dye my hair

Chop it up

I don't care

I'm a stylish little pup.

Who am I?


	16. Chapter 16

Is it just me or are these questions are too easy? Or do you think they are just hard enough? This one turned out pretty hard.

Answer: Furfrou!

Riddle****:

Most think that I can Fly

But I can only levitate

My Power Whip makes anyone go bye, bye

But I never get checkmate

Who am I?


	17. Chapter 17

Answer: Carnavine

Riddle**:

With an evolite

I have the largest defense

But I can't withstand frost bite

Earthquake is my best offense

Who am I?


End file.
